


【恶魔城LoS】印随

by DJ006



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ006/pseuds/DJ006
Summary: Dracula/Alucard，父子向小黄文，请避雷。卡片第一眼见到的是老加而非镜魔，未能恢复记忆并且产生了印随现象的设定，前序后补。完成于13年11月。
Relationships: Gabriel Belmont | Dracula/Trevor Belmont | Alucard
Kudos: 3





	【恶魔城LoS】印随

最初，他的世界是一片混沌。

吸血鬼行动迟缓地从棺材里爬出来，他的肌肉僵硬如一座老旧的时钟，纵使失去追逐时间的能力，钟摆却无法停止机械地摆动。  
奋力推开笨重的石盖，干燥的尘土上下翻飞，颗粒反射着时隐时现的微光，吸引了他全部的注意力，他步履虚浮地向光源处移动，但一层黑暗的影子悄无声息地流淌至他面前，阻隔了他的前进，影子被黑雾萦绕旋转顷刻间凝聚为人形，在阴影的遮掩下用一双红眸端详着银发的吸血鬼。  
“我曾经来过这里……”吸血鬼疲惫不堪地开口道，头疼和饥渴困扰着他思维，越深入记忆便越混乱，四周似曾相识的景色令他不得不询问面前的人影：“我是谁……”  
“我可怜的阿鲁卡多。”影子摇了摇头，目光悲切。  
“……阿鲁卡多？那是谁的名字？”  
“你的，我可怜的孩子。”  
人影迈步出离黑暗，荧光分割出硬朗的面孔轮廓。这张阴郁的脸使吸血鬼大为惊骇。  
“我曾经……那时你也在这对吗？”  
红色的瞳孔流泻出更多的悲悯，黑影走近吸血鬼前说道：“我的孩子。你不记得了吗？你是我的亲生儿子。”  
“儿子……？”  
“光明兄弟会用卑劣的手段害你至此，吾儿，我已经在阴谋下失去了你的母亲。”  
“母亲？”不可名状的羞辱感倏然涌上吸血鬼的心口，缘由却无处可寻。  
而黑影低喃了一声“玛丽”，再不言语。  
似乎被对方涵义深重的目光所攫获，银发的吸血鬼瘫跪在地，眼中的暗金色火焰熄灭了。

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

自称为父亲的男人教给他的第一课是如何进食。

德古拉引领阿鲁卡多进入王室，此间装饰恢宏却充斥着死寂，月光笔直刺向镶嵌着黑色条纹的地面，纵横缄默，在黑影深沉处迸出几星火花。走近了阿鲁卡多才发现，那不是火花，是四只眼睛，长在两个人的脸上。  
几只背生黑翼的高阶吸血鬼严密地监守着这两人，一人五十岁左右，一人二十出头，都身着笨重的铁质铠甲，金属的表面光洁不再，关节处布满磕碰内凹的痕迹，其中一人的小腿被一柄紫色钝剑钉在地面上，贯穿伤造成的失血过多令他昏昏欲坠。  
另一人年老些，也是狼狈不堪，脸上的汗水混合着血液往下滑落，他正瘫坐在其身旁，凑近了低语些什么，看样子是在鼓励对方保持清醒。

德古拉挥手遣退下几只吸血鬼，这举动让战士们瞬间如惊弓之鸟，年长者尝试着站起来，可是黑发吸血鬼随意的一瞥使他不由自主地战栗。  
“恶魔，假如我和我的兄弟仍有力量，我们必要与你决一死战！”  
似乎连目光也吝于给予，德古拉对这挑衅嗤之以鼻，他转过身去用甚至称得上和蔼的表情对银发吸血鬼说：“你的本能已经告诉你该怎么做。”  
阿鲁卡多依旧迷茫，然而喉咙难耐的干渴无法掩饰，他喉头滚动几下却没有动作。  
德古拉勾起唇角，分不清是嘲笑还是喜悦，他踱步向前，一把提起年轻的战士，张嘴便咬裂其脖颈，炙热的鲜血立即涌入口中，刺激着吞咽器官，半分钟后他丢开气若游丝的躯体，毫不在意喷溅而出的红色在胸前画下的大朵花纹。  
“无需计较锱铢，新鲜的最为可口。”吸血鬼抬高下巴指了指年长者：“尝尝吧，吾儿。”

阿鲁卡多蹒跚挪动至年长者身旁，他意识恍惚若堕梦魇，听觉却意外灵敏，羔羊血脉流动的声响在他耳中如钟鸣鼓锤。  
他将手搭在祭品的肩上，炽烈地渴望血液的安抚。  
银币已藏入袋内，荆棘王冠已置于头顶。  
然而年长者沙哑的声音像一方利刃扎进他的鼓膜。

“特雷弗……？”

银发吸血鬼猛地推开了他，嘴唇嚅嗫，而另一只怪物拥有更为矫健的身手。德古拉幻化为黑雾扑至其面前，仅一个手势便拧断了战士的脖颈，错位的椎管伴随可怖的声响轰然倒地，身体往后滑退十几米远。  
年长的骑士面朝王座睡在角落里，时间逐渐停滞，惶惶月光再不会垂怜于他，像是沉湎于另一个遥远的世界，他的眼睛极力要搜寻些什么，片刻又归于平静，薄削而莹亮的晶状体映照上一片光怪陆离。

阿鲁卡多对一瞬发生的变故表现出全然的迷茫。  
“也罢，”黑发吸血鬼故作无奈道：“选择另一种方式也未尝不可。”  
闻声银发青年侧过脸去，畅饮热血的提议早已被他坚定地否决，虽不明白自己抗拒的理由，浑浑噩噩的大脑亦缺乏评判善恶爱恨的准则，但残存的本性不懈地遏制着他的饥欲。  
“什么？”  
德古拉展露出一个温柔的笑容，“同类的血，吾儿。当我们太过饥饿又缺少食物时，我们能够通过分享对方的血液而存活，当然，这种情况少的可怜。”吸血鬼王停顿片刻继续道：“我的血赐予了你第二次生命，它同样可以供给你强大的力量。”  
循循善诱之间，火舌细致温情地将理智思维拆吃入腹，蛊惑者擅用软语掩饰邪念，无法自赎者跌爬在朝圣路上。

风咆哮着穿过尖刺般的房顶，夜啼声在古老的建筑物中震荡回响，交织成绵延死寂。渲染上铅灰色的雕花混乱颠倒于星象盘的边缘，仿佛要喻示什么。空洞的瞳仁渐渐浮现出罗得呆滞的面孔，被豢养的梦魇发芽于无谓无惧的乱伦之罪。

阿鲁卡多如陨幻境，他的唇像一团雾气般贴上他的父亲的脖颈，没有吻，却小心翼翼地让獠牙陷入冰凉的皮肤，仍保有温度的血液缓慢流经他的咽喉，当血沾上牙龈的那一刻，他便明了他永远不会忘记这感觉。  
直到银发的吸血鬼再次寻回自己的意识，德古拉依然挂着浅微的笑容，摆出一副凝脂般的镇静，他放任自己的鲜血肆淌，纵其子掠夺啜饮。  
这反倒令阿鲁卡多不可自抑地为之前粗暴的汲取产生了歉意，他挑起舌尖试着去舔弄伤口，湿冷的柔软在破裂处来回游走，沾上了唾液的地方的愈合速度快的出乎意料，刹那已恢复如初，阿鲁卡多正准备离开，但一只手制止了他的动作，半强迫地将其推回原位。  
“我需要更多。”黑暗亲王陈述道。  
雏鸟的本性是取悦父母，然而仅剩的一缕本心使阿鲁卡多不乏抵触，错综复杂的记忆在他的脑海中激荡，险象环生，却拼合不出形状，头痛与作呕感紧随而来。  
“不……”  
“追寻本能，吾儿，万物皆是欲望的容器。”  
塞壬之声直传入耳，破碎的良知再也挨不过一击，苦苦挣扎的道德紧缩成一团凄败，终究被炙烤成灰。  
再抬首之时，银发的吸血鬼已经沦为黯淡的狂兽。  
软舌描过锈红色的痕迹蜿蜒而上，湿漉的唇不断摩擦着苍白的耳廓，即使不懂魅惑的把戏，这份笨拙也足以弥补。  
德古拉的脸上显现出一个真正的笑容，他清楚他抓住了怎样的珍瑰，在流沙般的岁月中，怨恨早已丧失了尽头，突如其来的血脉，马上得到又瞬间埋葬的骨肉，此次必然可以伫立在他的身旁。

亲吻细密地降了下来，落在阿鲁卡多的脸颊上，眼眶上，宛若一株毒藤耐心地攀爬网罗，将针刺嵌入宿主的深处。  
银发的吸血鬼不发一声，像是要表现对这冷淡反应的不满，德古拉转移至其下颚，毫不留情地用锐利的牙齿啃食其骨，然后顺着弧度往下衔住颤动的喉结，这迫使对方溢出一声呜咽。  
笑意再次充盈了亲王的双眼，他悠然自得地伸出手去穿过至亲的后背与膝盖内侧，半搂半抱将其送至王座之上，这动作是如此熟悉，上一次他的孩子静默羸弱如死物，字面意义上的一具尸体，而现在他渴盼来自血亲的舐舔和摩挲。  
金瞳四周的黑暗蕴育着夜色的晦涩，阿鲁卡多似乎并不介意自己被置于祭坛之上，修长的手臂大腿沉沉耷拉在石椅上，与一个体格巨大却任人摆布的傀儡一般无二。  
墨色中的微光去而又返，熹微漫不经心地烙印入尘埃，逼迫虚无用银质霜雾延长了夜色的演算。  
德古拉的尖爪划过阿鲁卡多的胸膛，那里没有无关紧要的心跳，但乳首保留了原本的形状，他用指腹按压搔弄着它们，观赏银发吸血鬼如遭电击的模样，因无措而轻微颤抖的肩胛一再勾动他的亵玩欲，接着他俯下头品尝了面前的唇齿，冰冷而湿润的口腔弥漫着苦涩的味道，不过在其灵巧的逗弄下，从胸腔深处漫溢而出的甜美徐徐升高。  
恶魔并不急于褪去彼此的衣服，他将宽大的手掌覆盖在雏儿敏感的腹股沟上，沿凹陷一路下滑，手指半没入裤腰，爱抚起对方的阴茎，且满意的感受到身下人缓缓勃发的欲望，指甲细致地抠弄起淌湿的前端。  
甜腻感近乎蚁噬，灼烧着阿鲁卡多的四肢百骸，他愈发无力控制自己的喘息，尽管他根本不需要呼吸，但伴随着双唇开合而来的沙哑音色却酿成了巨大的羞耻，湍急涌动的快感让其无所适从，唯有咬紧牙关将身体更多的贴上阴冷的石椅，以求缓解分毫。  
察觉到了爱子的意图，德古拉开口命令道：“出声。”  
阿鲁卡多僵硬了一秒并无动作，这正中德古拉下怀，他丢开被揉捏的发热的腹肌，拇指径直塞进紧闭的口中，翻搅搔刮。右手同样勤恳工作，很快的身处下方的吸血鬼便逸出一声短促的嘶鸣，这声尖叫未能遭遇空气就被黑暗王子以吻封缄，同时微寒的精液濡润了他的掌心。  
德古拉狡黠一笑，右臂举至阿鲁卡多面前，教他看清自己搓弄粘稠液体的手指，“多及时的润滑上品。”话毕两指扯开些距离，乳白色的丝线混合着腥味缓缓坠下，绮靡非常。

随即德古拉展开双臂引导阿鲁卡多脱离王座，自己跨步坐上环绕着女妖纹饰的宝座，一旦换成惯常的姿态，他便示意对方投入自己怀内，阿鲁卡多顺从地跨坐在其腿上，满意于他的乖巧，魔王冰冷的手掌贴上了青年的腰胯，乘势伸入苍色战衣与皮肤当中的狭窄缝隙，毫无芥蒂地向上滑动，抚过背脊上结实的肌肉，随后停在脊梁周围，描摹着突出的直线，食指沿椎骨往下嵌入股缝间。  
太过紧绷的裤腰令锐利的黑爪直掐进臀肉，阿鲁卡多一阵瑟缩僵硬，他昏沉的脑袋中貌似还留有被粗暴对待的痛楚记忆，德古拉的另一只手不急不忙地解开了他长裤前端的系绳，空间越宽松，他接下来的动作就越方便进行。

沾满精液的右手小指闯进紧闭的穴口，括约肌因惊恐迅速地收紧，手指一度动弹不得，黑发吸血鬼努力转动了几下手指，试图帮助其放松却未果，迫于无奈只好腾出左手去揉搓其臀部，“我的孩子”，不自觉发出的低喃叹息似乎夹杂有魅惑的魔力，令阿鲁卡多逐步深陷其中，他软下挺拔的腰脊，唇口微张，淋漓汗珠迎合着珍珠色的月光如鳞片般莹莹闪烁。  
德古拉趁机抽出小指改为食指塞入，仔细研磨着狭窄的甬道，不敢贸然前进，仅是左右移动进行扩张，左手谨慎地探进大腿内侧，不停磨蹭柔软的肌理，银发青年不敌这等狎昵，腹腔深处陆续传出难耐的呻吟。德古拉勾起指尖轻点了前列腺的位置，引得阿鲁卡多猛地一抬头，慌张朝下身投去一瞥。  
手指陆续进入，小幅度的抽插配合着稠腻的润滑让甬道不再那么抗拒侵入，心知准备充分，亲王收回手指，锋利的爪子沿线割开皮质长裤，随即有力的手扣住紧实的臀瓣，缓缓将性器送入其子体内，聆听着阿鲁卡多急促凌乱的喘息声，像是突然想到了什么好主意，德古拉停下了动作，挺立的阴茎仅仅没入顶端。他骤而松开一切桎梏，带着缱绻后的慵懒仰面靠在椅背上，小臂自然摊在扶手上，敕令道：“自行取乐。”  
阿鲁卡多蓦然瞠大眼睛，他迷离的脸上被覆上一张悲惨的面具，即刻又醒悟了他正沉迷在何等荒唐之中，挣扎着想要脱离连接，但德古拉像是早已猜到他的意图，闪电般伸手攥紧他的手腕，狠劲朝下一拽，银发吸血鬼的力量尚未恢复，额角登时渗出冷汗，穴口亦被强迫吞入少许粗硬，钝痛绞拧着干涩的内壁，迸裂的恐惧感笼罩了他的感知。

阿鲁卡多以几乎可以称之为狼狈的姿态跪趴在他父亲的身上，不住打颤的膝盖无法支撑住身体，试了几次，结果无一例外都是半途乏力摔在德古拉的腿上，气喘吁吁若一个被巨浪蹂躏的溺水者。迫不得已他只有把绑着手铠的尖爪搭在的对方肩上，以其父的肩膀为支持，费力竖起上半身，放开一只手颤颤巍巍地去扶正对面人的阴茎，再缓缓坐下，一点点吞食直至根部的凸起抵上他的股间，异物充斥所带来的不适逐渐被填满感所取代，肠壁的皱褶被完全撑开，肿胀夹杂着疼痛使他胸中熊熊燃烧。逼仄的绝望与羞辱劈头盖脸的袭来，联合银发吸血鬼脑中的嗡鸣砸得他几近昏厥。

德古拉目不转睛地注视着他的孩子，几不可闻的叹了一声。他握住阿鲁卡多的胯部，掌心移动抚慰了几下，然后轻缓地上下抽插起来，青年双臂压在年长吸血鬼的膝头，勉强支持着自己后仰的身体，视线一阵涣散，口中断断续续飘出佚散的音节。黑发男子极富忍耐力，他身体前俯去吮吸对方的乳头，咬嗍其胸口，啧啧水声似燠热的白昼令阿鲁卡多无所遁形。  
德古拉手法娴熟的玩弄着阿鲁卡多的腹部腰际，下身操弄的动作愈发激烈。理性被错乱的亢奋碾轧成齑粉，情欲并饥欲混淆难辨，兽性的嗜血症侵蚀着银发吸血鬼的脑髓，像是无法承受剧烈的颠簸，他无意识地将脸贴上他父亲的颈窝，同族之血唤起报复性的啃噬。德古拉享受地眯起双眼，无谓于利齿下自己纯摆设的颈动脉，他越加刻意地去摩擦阿鲁卡多的内侧的肉壁，观赏他的孩子因前列腺被刺激而止不住战抖的身体，冰冷的窄道吸附绞结着他的阴茎，在罅隙中奏演回旋的背德曲对于他从来毫无意义。

“做的很好，吾儿。”  
黑暗亲王的低吟声如地狱的浊流，一寸寸敲打着阿鲁卡多的太阳穴。一股夹杂着电荷的气流穿梭过他的体内，遽然从胸腔中迸发出一声喑哑的咆哮，他狠狠咬上眼前的咽颔，鲜血汩汩喷出，猩红的液体爱抚过他面庞的轮廓，流经胸腹往下体延伸。持续不断地撞击骤然停息，几番抽动后，浓稠的精液迅速灌满了他。  
分崩离析的世界再次汇聚为混沌扭曲的晶核，畸形儿似的恬静。  
阿鲁卡多感到德古拉抽离了他的阴茎并且用两指撑开穴口，让混杂着血液的精液下坠流淌，那罪证的色彩侈糜艳丽，恬不知耻地夸耀信仰的荡然无存。  
银发吸血鬼高扬起头颅，将视线锁定在高耸的顶梁上，他注视着半风化的精美雕花，那些带翼的神魔塑像或歇斯底里或泫然欲泣，在斑驳的月华下勾画出大片魑魅阴影。

潮汐之声或近或远，细碎的泡沫熄灭了月光，手缚枷锁的亡灵孤注一掷地歌唱，乐声嘶哑诡异，婉转不歇。  
耗不了多久这迷雾便会消逝殆尽，逼迫他正视面前的悲剧残像。那时他的憎恨将成为残垣断壁最后的辉煌，朱甍上仅存的一簇火光。

2013.11.17

**Author's Note:**

> 还是很纠结老加到底会不会黑到这个地步，虽然单纯从命镜的剧情来看，我觉得他能。最后那段可能没谁能看出来，卡片会随着时间的推移重新寻回记忆（不排除他还是看到了魔镜），那个时候已经犯下罪的他将更加痛苦，对父亲的恨也更深。  
> 年长的骑士曾经是特雷弗的后辈，在战场上受过其照顾，三十年后大概五十小几。  
> 其实还是有很多想表达的东西没有写出来。


End file.
